


Dessert

by Maeryn_skye



Category: Torchwood RPF
Genre: ...but not after tonight, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established John/Scott, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin Gareth, hints of John/Gareth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeryn_skye/pseuds/Maeryn_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareth meets Scott for the first time. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> From what I've seen and read about Scott Gill, he reminds me a lot of Ianto - very quiet and shy and timid at first, but with a really wicked, fun streak. I don't know any of these gorgeous men and have no idea what they get up to in their real lives. This is just my own fantasy with no harm or disrespect intended. It's been years (!) since I've written anything this graphic, so I apologize if it seems a little forced or rushed. Although I love reading smut, I'm terrible at writing it. Also, I know that in real life, the boys would be much more careful about having *safe* sex, but since this is my fantasy and I like hot, wet, slippery sex, I decided to let them forego the condoms.

~~~Friday Night~~~

Gareth stood by the buffet table and checked out what was available. The cast was finally getting a break from filming season one of "Torchwood", and what better way to celebrate a long weekend than to start it with a party for the cast and crew. The past six weeks had been amazing, but everyone was exhausted and ready for some down time. Gareth had done the mingling thing and the drinking thing and was now contemplating the fact that he better eat something before he drank any more. He wasn't drunk yet, but he was definitely feeling a bit light-headed. As he reached for a plate, he heard a lovely, elegant voice behind him. "So you're my competition..."

Gareth didn't recognize the voice and turned to see who it belonged to. The man in question was just as lovely and elegant as his voice sounded - tall, well-built, sandy blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes - Gareth definitely didn't recognize him. He surely would have remembered seeing this beauty before. A little voice in his head tried to remind Gareth that he was straight and shouldn't be thinking _any_ man was beautiful, but six weeks of working closely with John had pretty much shut that voice down to a mildly annoying whisper. "I'm sorry .. I don't ... " Suddenly something clicked in his head. "Oh my God! You're Scott! John's Scott!"

The other man's smile was just as gorgeous as the rest of him. "Guilty as charged. John was going to introduce us, but he seems to have gotten misplaced."

"No surprise there."

"Tell me about it. It's like I'm dating a three year old. I imagine it's not much different on set."

The younger man laughed and tried not to look at Scott's mouth. "You know John - food, a pretty girl, a pretty boy, anything shiny or sparkly... I heard Russell threatening to hire a John wrangler the other day."

Scott laughed and said, "Believe me, it'll take more than one person to wrangle John Barrowman!"

Gareth could feel a blush creeping up into his cheeks, but couldn't seem to get his mind away from the possibilities that one sentence opened up. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Scott. John talks about you all the time. I feel like I know way more than I ever needed to know about another couple's sex life!"

Scott laughed again and Gareth felt a flutter in his stomach. A flutter that very definitely should _not_ be there. He was straight, damn it! And even if he wasn't, this was John's boyfriend - _his very long term boyfriend!_ \- that he was getting all fluttery over. "That's definitely John. As far as he's concerned, there's no such thing as too much information. I hope he hasn't traumatized you too badly."

"No, not too badly ... not really. He did neglect to mention how gorgeous you are, though." WHAT. THE. HELL! That was not what he had meant to say! It was definitely time to make his excuses and get the hell out of here. "I mean .. I ... um ... shit ..." Nope, there was no way to talk his way out of this one. 

Rather than appearing upset or surprised though, Scott just smiled a wicked smile. "I see why he likes you so much."

"What? Why he ... what?" Gareth had no idea what was going on, only that he was blushing furiously, was achingly hard and definitely needed to get as far away from Scott as he could get - the sooner the better.

Scott moved closer until he was standing right in front of Gareth. He put one long, elegant hand on Gareth's elbow, then leaned forward until his lips were almost touching the younger man's ear. "I know exactly what you're thinking, Gareth," he whispered seductively. "Either you've been around John for too long or else you're a lot less innocent than that pretty choir boy face makes you look." His eyes dropped down to the massive bulge in Gareth's jeans. "You better go take care of that. I'll be here all weekend. We'll talk later." Speechless, Gareth could do nothing more than nod as he pulled away from the older man and made a frantic dash to the nearest restroom.

John walked up a few seconds later. "Where's Gareth? He was just here!" 

Another wicked smile crossed Scott's features. "He had to make an emergency trip to the loo." 

John recognized that smile and glared at his boyfriend with a mixture of suspicion and lust. "Scott, what have you done? If you've broken my tea boy, I swear to God..."

"You've been holding out on me, lover. He's gorgeous. And sweet and shy and drop dead sexy. Why don't you invite him over for dinner tomorrow?"

John wrapped his arms around Scott's waist and nipped at his throat. "Mmmm, dinner and dessert maybe? Think he'll go for it?"

Scott nodded then gently brushed his lips over John's. "I'm pretty sure he will. He's already half in love with you and he doesn't seem to mind me. Just invite him over and we'll see what happens."

John nodded and kissed Scott more firmly. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know. And I love you too. And I think it's time we went home."

~~~Saturday Afternoon~~~

Gareth had just gotten out of bed when he heard the text alert go off on his phone. He picked it up to check the message but then hesitated when saw John's name. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened last night or how much John knew and was unsure what to expect. With an inward shrug, he opened the message and nearly dropped the phone when he read it. 

_Dinner with us tonight? About 7? Jb_

Before he could answer, his phone dinged again.

_Scott wants me to clarify. Dinner only, unless you decide you want dessert as well. ;) Jb_

Another ding.

_Scott's excellent at dessert! ;) Jb_

And another. Really, how did John expect him to answer back if he didn't quit texting first?!

_Been informed that I'm being too pushy. Sorry. Your decision. Jb_

Gareth waited for a few seconds to see if John had anything else to say, then sent his answer.

_Sounds good. Need me to bring anything?_

_Just that delectable a ... Sorry, Gareth. It's Scott. Had to take his phone away. No need to bring anything, thanks. Looking forward to seeing you again._

_Cool. See you at 7._

Well. That answered one of Gareth's questions anyway. Apparently John wasn't pissed off at him. Neither was Scott. In fact, it seemed like ... the thought hit Gareth like a freight train ... they wanted to have sex with him! Both of them. John, whom he had been secretly crushing on since the first moment he saw him and his equally gorgeous, equally sexy and apparently equally adventurous lover. Gareth was instantly, achingly hard just thinking about it. Oh well, he needed to shower anyway, might as well get in a good wank in the process. He turned on the water and adjusted the temperature then slid out of his pajama bottoms and stepped into the shower.

Ignoring his aching cock for the moment, Gareth began washing his hair, his mind wandering over the endless possibilities the upcoming evening presented. He knew from both on and off screen experience that John was an amazing kisser. No doubt Scott was too. With a mouth like his, he would have to be. God, that mouth. His cock twitched, begging for attention. Gareth rinsed the shampoo out of his hair then reached for the conditioner, squeezed some into his hand then gently ran it up and down the length of his throbbing cock. He shuddered at the feeling and began to stroke more firmly. He knew he wouldn't last long. The thought of being taken by the two incredibly gorgeous men was making him frantic. He stroked harder, faster, imagining Scott's cock buried inside him while John sucked him off. The fact that he had no experience whatsoever with gay sex didn't matter in the least. This was definitely what he wanted. Suddenly the fantasy switched up and it was Scott's mouth around his cock and John pounding into his arse. Within seconds, he was coming explosively, groaning Scott's name and then John's. Gareth took a few minutes to catch his breath, mildly ashamed that he had come so quickly, especially after having come twice the night before. The trip to the loo had barely taken the edge off long enough for Gareth to get home and naked and enjoy a long, sensual wank full of images of the two men he would be having dinner with in a few hours. Hm. He hadn't thought about that part yet. Gareth was suddenly wondering how in the hell he was going to make it through a dinner surrounded by John, Scott and John's endless innuendoes without actually coming in his pants before things even got started.

~~~Saturday Night~~~

It was exactly 7:03 when Gareth rang the doorbell, nervously shifting from foot to foot. He heard the dogs barking and then John's familiar voice trying to calm them down. Seconds later, the door opened and John, exuberant as ever, cried "Gareth!" and enveloped him in a bear hug. The younger man couldn't help but laugh and hug him back. Every time they met, John acted like they hadn't seen each other in thirty years. Over John's shoulder, Gareth saw Scott walking into the entryway, a sweet indulgent smile on his face. 

"John, let the poor boy breathe!" 

John loosened his grip and stepped back, keeping hold of Gareth's upper arms. "I was afraid you wouldn't show up. Scott thought I might have scared you off." The smile told Gareth he was joking, but the look in his eyes showed that he was more concerned than he wanted the younger man to know. 

"John, if I haven't run away screaming from you yet, I'm probably not going to." He gave John a wink and a smile, hoping to reassure him.

Scott came up and put his arm around John's waist and smiled at Gareth. "Thanks for coming. I made him promise to behave himself, at least through dinner."

John muttered something that sounded very much like "Had to sign a fucking contract..."

Scott rolled his eyes then turned to Gareth. "Come on in, everything's almost ready. John, can you go check the chicken? It should be almost done."

"Trying to get rid of me already? Remember I found him first!" John pretended to sulk as he headed off for the kitchen. Gareth couldn't help but stare after him. John was wearing a claret colored polo that showed off his flawless skin perfectly and his jeans seemed to fit just right in all the right places. He glanced over at Scott standing beside him and realized he wasn't the only one enjoying the view. The look of complete and utter adoration on Scott's face made Gareth's heart clench up. He prayed that one day he would be lucky enough to find someone who looked at him that way. 

"God, he's beautiful, isn't he?"

Gareth nodded. "He really is." 

Scott shook his head to clear his thoughts then turned to Gareth. "He's right, I did want to get you alone for a minute. I just want to apologize for last night. I'm sorry for teasing you and making you feel uncomfortable. Although in my defence, you are adorably sexy when you blush."

"I feel like I'm the one that should be apologizing to you," Gareth answered. "Or maybe to John. I was afraid he might be mad that ... you know what, can we just exchange and accept apologies and then drop this whole conversation?" He knew he was blushing again, but couldn't seem to help it. It did make him feel a little better to see that Scott was turning slightly pink as well.

"Agreed." Scott turned and cast an appraising look up and down the younger man's body. "Channelling Ianto tonight, are we? Black jeans, white button-down ... you know, John loved that outfit on you. "

Gareth looked down and realized that what he was wearing was, indeed, very similar to what Ianto wore when he first began trying to seduce Jack and get into Torchwood. "Oh God, I didn't even realize that. Think he noticed?"

"Trust me, if I noticed, I can promise you that John noticed too." He let his eyes wander up and down again. "You look good."

As he felt the other man's eyes wandering over his body, Gareth felt the same flutter in his stomach from the night before. He tried to remind himself that John was the one he had the crush on, but seeing Scott standing there barefoot, in perfectly fitted jeans and a light blue button down that really brought out the blue of his eyes, Gareth was having a hard time even remembering who John was. "So do you," he said, praying that he didn't sound as breathless as he felt.

Suddenly they heard John's voice from the kitchen. "Come on, you two! Dinner's ready. You'll have plenty of time to ogle each other after we eat!"

Both men looked at each other and laughed when they each realized the other was blushing again, then made their way into the dining room. Dinner itself was heavenly - spinach and feta stuffed chicken breasts, scalloped potatoes and green beans almondine - only the thought of what was going to be happening _after_ dinner kept Gareth from stuffing himself until he couldn't move. Apparently John, besides being a brilliant actor, singer, dancer and writer, was also a pretty damn good cook although Scott did claim credit for the potatoes. As they ate, the men swapped stories about each other and Gareth could feel his nervousness fading into the background. Scott, like John, was a natural story-teller and delighted in telling Gareth about all the adventures John had gotten them into. As Gareth watched John and Scott interacting with each other, he began to realize just how much the two men loved and needed each other. Scott kept John grounded and John drew Scott out. Gareth didn't think that he had ever seen two such opposite personalities complement each other so perfectly. It was a beautiful thing to watch and he felt flattered to be let in to this private part of their lives. 

Dinner was over and the conversation had reached a natural lull. John and Scott looked at each other and Gareth watched, fascinated, as a silent conversation took place. Moments later, John nodded and stood up. "I'll clean up, you two go talk."

Scott took Gareth's hand and led him into the living room, releasing his hand as they sat down on the couch. He stared at the younger man for a few seconds, searching his face and looking into his eyes before finally speaking. "You're still nervous. Please don't be. As much as John and I would both love to get you into our bed, we don't want it if you're not comfortable with it. Nothing has to happen at all unless you want it to. Neither of us wants you to feel pressured into doing something you're not 100% sure you want to do."

Gareth looked down then back up at Scott. "It's not that. I do want this. Really. It's just that .. well ... I've never ... I've never done this before."

"Never done what? Been with two men before?"

"Never been with a man before."

Scott's eyes flew open in surprise. "What? You're not .. but John ..."

Gareth couldn't help a small laugh at the surprise in Scott's voice. "Yeah. I was perfectly straight until I met John. I thought at first it was just a fluke. God knows John can make everyone in a room want him without even trying. But then I met you last night and ... well, obviously, I'm not as straight as I thought I was."

"Your reaction to me last night ... was that you reacting to me as 'Scott, John's partner' or to me as Scott?"

Gareth gathered up his courage and looked straight into Scott's eyes as he laid his hand on the older man's cheek and stroked his thumb over his luscious lower lip. "Let's put it this way. When I was jerking off in that little bathroom, it was thinking about you, not John, that made me come so hard I thought my brain would explode."

A small whimper escaped Scott's throat as he opened his mouth slightly and licked Gareth's thumb. Unable to resist, Gareth slipped his thumb into the warm,wet heat of Scott's mouth and whimpered as the older man began sucking on it. "God, I've been thinking about your mouth all day," Gareth moaned. Scott reached up and took Gareth's thumb from his mouth then pulled the younger man into a heated kiss, one hand steadying the back of his head as the other began to creep slowly up his thigh. Gareth just melted into the kiss, opening his mouth willingly when Scott licked gently at his lips. Gareth's brain helpfully reminded him that more skin might be really nice, so he reached up and began undoing the buttons on Scott's shirt, something that seemed to require a lot more coordination than he was feeling at the moment. Minutes later, the two shirts had been removed and flung across the room without the two men ever breaking their kiss.

"Impatient buggers! I knew you'd get started without me!" 

Before Gareth had time to realize what was happening, John, stripped down to his pants, was on his knees, spreading the younger man's thighs wide and opening the button and zip of his jeans. "Lift up," he whispered breathlessly. Too overwhelmed to answer, Gareth just did as he was told and John had both his jeans and pants off an instant later. Without another word, John slid his mouth down the length of Gareth's aching cock, causing the Welshman to cry out and arch up, trying to get further in to the glorious heat. 

"He's amazing , isn't he?" Scott whispered as he licked Gareth's ear. Gareth just nodded, too overwhelmed to be able to answer properly. "He has no gag reflex," Scott said proudly. "Actually, neither do I." And with that bit of information still burning in Gareth's mind, Scott dropped down to his knees also and joined John. "Time to share, lover. I want a taste too." John pulled off long enough to give Scott a passionate kiss, then they were sucking, licking, kissing and nipping at both Gareth's cock and each other's mouths.

Realizing that Gareth was getting dangerously close to coming, John pulled away and turned to Scott. "You finish him off." He moved up to curl against Gareth's side, kissing and biting at one nipple while teasing the other with his fingers. Gareth had one hand on John's gorgeous arse and the other laced through Scott's hair and both men could feel how badly he was trembling.

"Close," Gareth gasped. "Oh Jesus ... so close ..."

John moved up and began whispering in his ear as he rubbed his own hardness against Gareth's hip. "Do it, love. Come for us. Scotty loves to swallow and he's been desperate to taste you..."

John's words combined with the incredible feeling of Scott's throat tightening around his cock as he swallowed was enough to send Gareth over the edge with Scott's name on his lips. As soon as Gareth quit coming, Scott curled up on his other side and immediately pulled John in for a deep kiss. It wasn't until he heard John groaning loudly and he opened his eyes that Gareth realized Scott actually hadn't swallowed, not everything anyway, and John was desperately licking Gareth's come from his lover's mouth. His spent cock gave a hopeful twitch at the sight in front of him and a little whimper escaped as he watched them kissing passionately. The small noise seemed to remind them that he was still in the room and they both turned to him. John immediately began kissing his shoulder and collarbone while Scott ran his hand through Gareth's sweat-soaked hair. "Ok?"

"That was amazing... incredible. And _that_ ..." he waved his hand vaguely. "...that was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

John smiled and nuzzled Gareth's throat. "Snowballing. Easiest way for us both to get a taste..."

Scott curled up closer to Gareth and began nuzzling the other side of his throat. "We've got so much to teach you, little one."

John stood up and stretched then held his hands out to the other two men. "But lesson number two needs to be in the bedroom. Some of us are too old to be getting frisky on the couch."

They each took John's hands and let him lead the way into the bedroom. "I'm older than you are. Don't know what you're com -"

Gareth stopped dead, pulling both of the other men to a halt as well. "Wait, wait, wait! You're older than John? Seriously?"

"Hey!"

"Older by four years. Why?"

"Why?! My God, look at you! You're twenty years older than me and in better shape than I've ever been!"

John smirked and said, "Gay sex keeps you young!"

"Chasing after a ridiculous, accident prone boyfriend with a talent for getting himself into trouble keeps me young," Scott retorted. Then he winked at Gareth and added, "But the sex helps too!"

John tugged their hands to get them moving again. "So what do you think, Scotty? What should we do for the second lesson? By the way, you're still wearing clothes. We need to fix that." He moved forward and began undoing Scott's jeans then laughed when he got them open. "You are such a shameless slut beneath that shy, innocent facade of yours!" When Scott, blushing again, let his jeans fall to the floor, Gareth realized that he wasn't wearing anything beneath them and couldn't help laughing as well.

"So, next lesson..."

"Not yet, love. First we set some ground rules. We should have done this before, but ... anyway. Rule one. Gareth, feel free to touch either of us as much as you want. Anything you want. Rule two - if there's something you want us to do, tell us. Don't be embarrassed. There's probably nothing you can think of that we haven't already tried at least once. Rule three - if you don't like something we're doing, tell us. Right away. And I mean _immediately_. Understood?" Gareth nodded. "Rule four- you say stop, we stop. Immediately. No questions asked. No whining." This last was delivered with a pointed look at John. "Before we get started we need to know what your limits are. We won't get too kinky tonight, but is there anything that you know for sure you _don't_ want us to do?"

Gareth shook his head. "No limits. I trust you both completely."

Scott stepped forward and put both hands on Gareth's face, thumbs gently stroking his cheekbones. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." He bent down and started kissing Gareth, a gentle, lingering kiss. At the same time, John moved in behind the younger man and began placing equally gentle kisses along his shoulders and neck, his hands resting lightly on Gareth's hips. Within minutes, the kisses began to get more heated and Gareth could feel his cock beginning to harden again. One of John's hands slipped around and began gently stroking him while Scott's hands had dropped down and started groping his arse.

"Scotty ..."

"Hm?"

"I think we're ready for lesson two. Maybe a quick course in rimming, followed by a very intense session on fucking?"

Scott pulled away from Gareth's mouth long enough to look into his eyes. "Gareth?"

"Yes. Whatever you want. Anything..."

The three men moved over to the bed. John looked at Gareth, devouring him with his eyes. "God, you're gorgeous. I can't wait to taste you. On your hands and knees." Gareth gave John a quick, intense kiss, then moved into the position John had indicated. John immediately knelt behind him and after rummaging around in the nightstand drawer and retrieving a bottle of flavored lubricant, Scott moved behind John.

"You're gonna love this, angel. We'll make it so good for you." John began kissing his way down Gareth's spine, kneading his luscious arse with both hands. When he reached Gareth's lower back, he began kissing across from hipbone to hipbone, occasionally nipping little love bites into the smooth skin. As he licked and nipped and kissed across the younger man's back and hips and rear, he reached down between his legs and began fondling his heavy balls. Gareth whimpered when he felt John pull away for a moment.

"Shh, I'll be right back." He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, then let more drizzle down the crease of Gareth's arse. When he moved his hand between the other man's cheeks and began to gently tease his hole, Gareth's quiet whimpers turned to groans. He continued teasing until he felt the tight ring of muscle begin to relax. Unable to wait any longer, John lowered his head and began to lick up and down the Gareth's crease, then moved his hands back onto his cheeks to spread his young lover open further. Seeing that tiny, virgin hole was enough to make John frantic.

"Now, Scotty! Get me ready now!"

With a chest- deep moan of his own, Scott bent down and began licking John open while John worked on opening Gareth up as much as possible with both his fingers and his tongue. By the time John had three fingers and his tongue buried deep in Gareth's arse, the younger man was begging for more. "Please, John! Please fuck me now! I need more! God, more please..."

"Are you sure you're ready, love? We don't want to hurt you..."

"I'm ready! Please, God, please just fuck me already..."

"I'm not going to fuck you, Scott is. You're going to fuck me. I really need to feel that gorgeous cock of yours buried all the way inside me."

There was a flurry of activity around him and the next thing Gareth knew, John was in front of him rubbing his arse desperately against Gareth's cock, while Scott had three fingers buried in Gareth's arse.

Once Scott decided that Gareth was prepared enough he leaned over his shoulder and asked softly, "Are you ready, lover?"

Gareth nodded and whimpered "Please ... please ..."

Scott stroked his back and hips, sliding into the younger man's tight heat as slowly and gently as he could. "Oh sweet Jesus, Gareth. You feel amazing! So perfect...John's ready to go, so just ease into him like I did you."

"John shivered and whispered "Yes, God yes, Gareth, please ..."

Scott stroked Gareth's rock hard cock and guided him into his lover's entrance. John gasped as he felt Gareth pressing against him and then into him.

"Move, Scott! Please move! I need to feel him fucking me!"

Scott pressed deeply into Gareth, forcing him deeper into John's willing body. He quickly set a pace that had all three men gasping and panting. He was trying to hold back to avoid hurting Gareth, but the Welshman's frantic "Harder, Scott, please ..." was enough to break down the last of his self-control and he began to pound into him. Within minutes, Scott realized that he was way too close to close to coming and that there was no way he would be able to hold out much longer.

"God, Gareth! I'm gonna come! I can't ... oh Jesus, I'm gonna ... ahhh!"

Feeling Scott's cock throbbing and pulsing inside him was enough to send Gareth over the edge as well, with a roar loud enough to wake the neighbors. John followed immediately after, stroking himself to completion as he felt Gareth filling him with hot, slick come. The three men collapsed onto the bed, sated and exhausted. When he was able to move again, Scott reached up and stroked Gareth's cheek. "Are you ok?" he asked gently. "Please tell me I didn't hurt you."

Gareth turned and nuzzled Scott's hand. "You didn't hurt me. And I don't think I've ever been more ok in my life."

John wrapped himself around Gareth and as much of Scott as he could reach, then placed a sweet kiss on Gareth's temple. "That was amazing. Thank you."

Scott sighed and said, "We should get in the shower or we're going to end up stuck together." Gareth and John both whined at his suggestion but eventually gave in. After a very long shower involving a lot of cuddling and petting and kissing and not much cleaning, all three men collapsed back into bed. Gareth lay in the middle with Scott and John wrapped around him on either side, joined hands resting lightly on his chest. He had no idea what was going to happen next, if this was a one time thing or something the other two men would be interested in doing again, but at that moment he was too exhausted and content to care.

After a few minutes of silence, Scott said, "So, dinner and dessert tomorrow night too?"

Gareth made a vague, sleepy sound of agreement and John said, "Well, I was thinking about breakfast and dessert first. Then maybe lunch and dessert. Tea and dessert ..."


End file.
